


Кто не спрятался...

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур твердо намерен вернуться за Коббом.</p><p>или</p><p>Кроссовер с "Ходячими", частично по заявке: Зомбифик по мотивам ходячих, бегство от толпы зомби, дарк, и нахер фэмслэш. Пусть будет Слэш в танке. И в "надежном убежище". А потом они откроют не ту дверь и снова бегство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто не спрятался...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14.
> 
> Обратите внимание на теги: зомби-дети и другие неприятные темы!

Одеяло под коленями влажное и неприятно комкуется, обдирает кожу. Но Артуру плевать и на одеяло, и на утренний холод, и на угнетающую тишину мира вокруг палатки: тело под Артуром горячее, живое и настоящее, и он прижимается к этому телу теснее, вслушивается в сумбурный, сбивчивый шепот Имса, сам шепчет что-то невнятное…

– Я иду искать, – тихий голосок раздается снаружи вместе с еле слышными, шелестящими шагами, Артур напрягается – чтобы тут же расслабиться. – Кто не спрятался…

Голос отдаляется. Ариадна патрулирует, и Артур на мгновение чувствует прилив гордости. Это он научил ее стрелять без промаха.

 

А может, просто оргазм подступает.

 

Артур забывает об Ариадне и двигает бедрами резче, позволяя себе ненадолго забыть, где находится. Секс – единственное, что хоть чуть-чуть отвлекает от реальности, потому что другие способы Артур себе не позволяет. Ни себе, ни Имсу, ни Ариадне. Пока секса им хватает.

– Я сейчас…– задыхается Имс, – сейчас…

Да. Артур тоже сейчас.

Потом они лежат, позволяя себе несколько минут блаженного беспамятства, пока Имс не прерывает момент коротким:

– Сегодня в Атланту?

Артур молчит. Его разрывают противоречивые желания. С одной стороны, Кобб там, в Атланте, а с другой – с другой, город мертв, и Артур боится того, что может найти дома у Кобба. Где-то в глубине души он надеется, что не найдет _ничего_.

– Ага, – отвечает он вместо всей этой длинной, полной переживаний тирады, что рвется у него с языка. Имс ее уже слышал, да и толку-то? Они все равно должны проверить, Артур должен.

Вдалеке раздается вой сигнализации и почти в ту же секунду в палатку заглядывает Ариадна. У нее встревоженный вид, пальцы на рукояти пистолета побелели от напряжения.

– Они опять что-то устроили, – нервно говорит она, не обращая внимания на наготу Артура и Имса.

Те обтираются и одеваются без спешки – что она там не видела.

Вой раздается все громче и громче, достигает визгливой кульминации и вдруг замолкает. Кому-то из соседнего лагеря пришло все же в голову вырубить звук, пока на него не сползлись все мертвяки с округи. Артур видел придурков из того лагеря только издалека, и уже тогда они показались ему самоубийцами. Наверное, не стоило устраивать свою стоянку так близко к ним, но с этой стороны проще всего добраться до дома Кобба.

Ничего. Уже завтра – а может, и сегодня – они уедут. Их всего трое (он надеется, станет больше), и давать большей группе соблазн забрать их оружие и припасы не хочется.

 

Они обсуждают план операции. Спокойно, методично и придирчиво, как раньше обсуждали работу. Это помогает держать себя в руках, не паниковать и не делать глупостей. Простые действия, разбитые на еще более простые и короткие пункты, и пока у них все получается. Они добрались до Атланты, оружия много, припасов хватает и никого из них троих пока не укусили. Артур рассчитывает, что так продолжится и дальше.

Он так счастлив, что эпидемия застала его на одной работе с Имсом и Ариадной. Это удача, говорит он себе каждый день – а значит, может повезти еще раз. Правда, с Коббом дети, с детьми будет трудно, но Артур знает: он справится. Они справятся.

– Эти тоже собрались в город, – говорит Имс. Он разглядывает соседний лагерь в бинокль, предусмотрительно прикрыв линзы ладонью, чтобы не выдавать себя бликами – сегодня солнечно. – Есть шанс столкнуться. Отложим?

– Нет, – Артур складывает палатку. Все их вещи уже в машине. – Кто знает, что будет завтра? Лучше поторопиться, не хочу тут задерживаться. Мертвяки расходятся из города.

Мертвяки – так они их называют. Слово «зомби», затасканное масскультом, почему-то не отражает всего ужаса происходящего и кажется пошлым. Поверхностным. Смешным.

Мертвяки какие угодно, только не смешные.

Артур захлопывает багажник и старательно не думает о начале всего этого апокалипсиса, о своем тотеме и о том, сколько раз подносил пистолет ко лбу. Он до сих пор не уверен, что все это на самом деле. И видел не раз, как то же самое делали Ариадна и Имс.

Это – то, чего он боится больше всего. Остаться в одиночестве – в реальности или во сне, какая разница?

– Артур прав, – поддерживает Ариадна. Она уже собралась и теперь занимает свое место на пассажирском сидении, сжимая в руках карту и простой карандаш. – Если мертвяки не притопают сами, их приманят эти идиоты.

Артур вспоминает, как в первые дни она рвалась помогать всем, уговаривала их присоединиться к другим группам, предлагала поделиться оружием с беззащитными. Но с тех пор прошла всего две недели – без самолетов и поездов путешествия длятся долго, особенно когда на каждой остановке вас пытаются съесть, – и Ариадна теперь другой человек. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это теперь их жизнь.

Залезая в машину, Артур снова проверяет тотем. Просто на всякий случай.

 

К счастью, даже если люди из второго лагеря действительно собрались в город, им они не встречаются.

 

Артур стоит возле машины и смотрит на дом Кобба. Он уже бывал тут – пару раз, до того, как все произошло. Навещал Кобба в его новой, чистой и законопослушной жизни, пил пиво, играл с детьми, вспоминал Мол. Трудно поверить, что прошло так мало времени.

Дом выглядит нетронутым. Окна целы, на стенах нет кровавых отпечатков – или что там обычно бывает в ужастиках? Артур успел насмотреться на хоррор-антураж. Окно на втором этаже приоткрыто, белые невесомые занавески колышет ветер. Это детская, Артур помнит.

Вокруг ни звука.

– Идем? – шепчет Имс. Его тоже подавляет все происходящее.

Имс не хотел ехать сюда. Он с самого начала настаивал на том, чтобы отправиться в Калифорнию. У него какие-то свои соображения, связанные с климатом, океаном и холмами. Это Артур и Ариадна настаивали на том, что надо вернуться за Коббом, и Имс уступил.

Артур смотрит на дом и думает, что зря настаивал. У него _предчувствие_.

– Идем, – резко отвечает он – громче, чем стоило бы.

Дверь не заперта. Артур беззвучно нажимает на ручку, толкая створку внутрь, застывает на крыльце, пока Имс нервно дышит над ухом – они, конечно, обошли дом вокруг, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии мертвяков, и все же уже сейчас они знают, что найдут внутри.

– Господи, – вздыхает Ариадна.

Прихожая и коридор за дверью пусты, яркого света с улицы достаточно для освещения. Все вещи на своих местах – насколько Артур может судить, – все чисто прибрано, только пыль покрывает горизонтальные поверхности ровным слоем. Громко жужжат мухи. На светлом коврике посреди прихожей валяются куски чего-то – возможно, мелкого животного. Возможно. Оно воняет – ну, Артур надеется, что оно.

– Я пойду вперед, – неожиданно говорит Имс, оттесняет Артура плечом и шагает внутрь.

Артур думает – да пожалуйста. Артур думает – какая разница, Кобба тут явно нет. Наверное, успел уйти, когда эвакуировали город. Или раньше. Кобба не назвать беспомощным гражданским, у него есть оружие, опыт, он и с детьми сможет выжить достаточно долго, чтобы дождаться помощи…

– Артур, нет! – Имс резко останавливается в дверях гостиной, отшатывается назад и пытается схватить Артура за руку, не давая заглянуть внутрь.

Но уже поздно.

Артур смотрит и не может поверить. Теперь понятно, откуда столько мух – труп раздуло, мозги на стене прилеплены побуревшей коркой, пистолет до сих пор сжат в распухших пальцах. Артур разглядывает открывающуюся его взгляду картину с неживым хладнокровием, вспоминает прошедшие две недели, их кошмарную дорогу сюда, мертвяков, зубы которых промахивались всего на дюйм-другой. Он поверить не может, что Дом решил закончить _так_.

С другой стороны, разве это не самый очевидный выход для сновидца?

– Где же дети? – спрашивает он и сам морщится от тупости вопроса – и еще от вони. Понятно, что дети мертвы, иначе Кобб бы не решился. Но что-то не дает ему покоя.

– Не смотри на него, Артур, – настойчиво повторяет Имс.

Как будто ждет, что Артур закатит истерику или бросится вперед и попытается реанимировать этот труп с развороченной головой. Хотя Артур совершенно спокоен. Совершенно-совершенно. Этот спокойный Артур оборачивается – Ариадна так и стоит в прихожей, зажимая рукой рот, и по лицу видно, что она все поняла, – и говорит:

– Надо обыскать дом. У него было оружие.

Он так хладнокровен, что гордится собой.

 

Ариадна так и не заходит в гостиную.

 

Тайник на кухне оказывается практически пуст, только сиротливая пачка патронов притаилась в углу. Артур засовывает ее в карман, хмурясь и кусая губы, как будто это поможет вспомнить, где находятся остальные тайники. Один точно был в спальне, другой под окном в коридоре на втором этаже, а вот еще один… Ладно, вспомнит в процессе. Поманив за собой Ариадну, он оставляет Имса потрошить кухонные шкафчики и тихо, медленно поднимается по лестнице, подняв пистолет и вслушиваясь в каждый шорох.

Ариадна поднимается следом, сжимая в руках большую спортивную сумку. Впервые с начала всего этого Артур чувствует себя мародером. Может, все дело в Коббе. Пока на его месте в голове Артура сосущая, тяжелая пустота, но дальше будет хуже. Уже сегодня вечером будет хуже, он уверен.

Пока же он быстро осматривает коридор, подходит к окну и выглядывает наружу, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг дома не собралась толпа мертвых или живых. Предчувствие оправдалось, но тревожное ожидание никуда не делось, и Артур ощущает зуд – так, словно собственная кожа стала слишком горячей и тесной. До всего этого, во сне – в прошлой жизни Артур сказал бы, что проекции где-то рядом и ищут сновидца, _его_ , но сейчас он ждет не проекции. Лучше бы это были проекции.

– Мне очень жаль, Артур, – неловко произносит Ариадна.

Она явно не знает, что еще добавить, но Артур все равно смотрит на нее и благодарно кивает. Его взгляд цепляется за странную деталь, и Артур несколько секунд моргает, пытаясь понять, что не так.

За спиной Ариадны дверь в детскую: светло-голубая краска (как в старом доме, этот цвет любила Мол), яркие буквы складываются в «Филиппа» и «Джеймс», снизу большой пестрый цветок, нарисованный мелками – неровно, зато с большим энтузиазмом. Рядом с дверью стоит, прислонившись к стене, деревянная швабра, палка покрыта бурыми пятнами.

 

На дверь снаружи прикреплена стальная цепочка. Грубо приколочена гвоздями, будто наспех.

 

– Ариадна!.. – Артур бросается вперед, но опаздывает.

Дверь беззвучно открывается, и в щель высовываются маленькие руки. Почерневшие пальчики с обломанными ногтями вцепляются Ариадне в ногу и тянут к себе с недетской силой. Сквозь невыносимое жужжание мух, заполняющее дом, прорываются хриплые, низкие звуки, которые издают эти изнемогающие от голода существа. Дети.

Ариадна кричит.

Артур буквально отдирает ее от двери – кажется, вместе с пальцами, но сейчас это не важно, по лестнице грохочут шаги, Артур смотрит в лицо Филиппе и стреляет, стреляет, стреляет, пока оно не исчезает, не утрачивает всякое сходство с дочерью Кобба. Пистолет с глушителем, но звуки выстрелов все равно кажутся невыносимо громкими.

– Что за?.. – Имс оттаскивает Ариадну от двери, тянет Артура за руку – а потом вдруг аккуратно, бережно забирает у него из рук пистолет.

– Нам нужно идти, – твердо говорит он. – Артур. Артур?

Артур смотрит на руки, все еще торчащие из щели, переводит взгляд на перепуганную Ариадну, прижимающуюся к стене и смотрящую вперед с тем же безумием, что он чувствует в себе. Ее штанина в крови.

– Тебя укусили? – еле слышно спрашивает Артур.

Но они, конечно, слышат.

Ариадна плачет, пока Имс трясущимися руками закатывает штанину – сначала от страха, потом от облегчения, когда под тканью оказывается всего лишь царапина и ни следа зубов.

– Уходим, – Артур больше не хочет искать тайники – или, скорее, не может. Не может оставаться в этом доме ни одной лишней минуты. – В Калифорнию, куда угодно…

 

Когда они выезжают из города, в отдалении слышны выстрелы.

 

Вечер они встречают далеко от Атланты. Маленькая палатка надежно спрятана на возвышении, мертвякам не подобраться, но Имс все равно дежурит снаружи, настороженный и вооруженный пистолетом и флягой с кофе. Кофе из дома Кобба, но Артур предпочитает об этом не думать. Он целует Ариадну, Ариадна целует его, одеяла высушены и отдают теплом…

Он все пытается вспомнить, валялся ли на полу волчок Кобба, потому что на столе его точно не было, но потом пальчики Ариадны, все еще холодные от пережитого сегодня стресса, забираются ему под футболку, и Артур на время забывает про волчок.

– Кто не спрятался, я не виноват, – тихо поет снаружи Имс.

– Не виноват, – отзывается Артур и закрывает глаза.


End file.
